Sweet as sugar
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Cinta itu memang semanis gula. Drabble collection of my OTPs. Contains OteTanu, KuriMitsu, IwaHime, HeshiSou, HoriKashuu, and KogiNaki. DLDR!


**Sweet as sugar,** a Touken Ranbu fanfiction.  
I do NOT own Touken Ranbu & the characters.  
Please be aware that this fanfiction contains gay pairings and—who knows, maybe your NOTP?  
Bahasa tidak baku warning/?

Enjoy~

~OOo0oOO~

 **OteTanu**

"Doudanuki!"

Pria yang memiliki _scar_ melintang di hidungnya menoleh, menangkap figur pria ber- _tracksuit_ hijau yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pria itu berbalik dan malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lho, lho? Hoi, Doudanuki!"

Pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya, ogah merespon pria _tracksuit_ itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan genggaman di lengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Otegine?!" Bentak pria bernama Doudanuki itu.

"Kau yang apaan, kenapa aku dicuekin?" Bukannya menjawab, Otegine malah bertanya balik.

"Habis, aku.. aku tidak nyaman kalau di dekatmu!"

Mendengar bentakan Doudanuki, tentu saja Otegine terkejut.

"..eh? lho? Kenapa? Aku salah apa?"

"Gue—" Doudanuki memutus ucapannya sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kamu apa?" Otegine menundukkan badannya, berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Jangan kayak gitu!" Doudanuki mendorong wajah Otegine menjauh.

"A-aduh! Memangnya aku ngapain tadi?"

"Lu itu nggak peka ya? Lu itu _Tinggi banget_ , gue ngerasa kecil kalau ada elu!"

Otegine terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Kenapa mangap gitu sih? Jelek tau! Kemasukan lalet baru tau rasa!"

"Ya ampun, masa cuma karena itu?" Otegine berusaha keras menahan tawanya karena tidak mau membuat Doudanuki lebih marah lagi.

"Itu nggak 'Cuma'!"

"Yaudah sini, mau tinggi kan?" Otegine kembali menunduk, lalu dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Doudanuki dan memikulnya di bahunya.

"Tuhkan, tinggi~~!"

"E-eh? Ga gini, kampret! Turunin gue, yari sialan! WOI, TURUNIN!" Doudanuki memberontak. Dipukulnya punggung Otegine sekuat tenaga

"Aduduh! Jangan berontak, nanti jatuh!"

Otegine tertawa riang, Doudanuki teriak memprotes. Para toudan lain yang mendengar keributan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

~OOo0oOO~

 **KuriMitsu**

"Hwaa~ capeknya!"

Pria ber-eyepatch dan pria bertato naga itu melangkah memasuki citadel. Langit sudah gelap, cahaya matahari bergantikan cahaya rembulan. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi. Ya, hanya berdua. Entah apa pikiran sang saniwa mengirim mereka keluar berduaan selama seharian. Mitsutada—tentu saja, sangat menikmatinya. Ookurikara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil setengah mendengarkan ocehan Mitsutada.

"Semuanya pasti sudah tidur, Mitsutada. Jangan berisik."

"Ah, iya. Maafkan aku, kuri-chan."

Kuri-chan. Ookurikara membenci panggilan itu sepenuh hatinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menyuruh Mitsutada untuk berhenti memanggilnya demikian, namun tentu saja Mitsutada ogah menurutinya.

"Kuri-chan, apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu, jadi tunggu sebentar di ruang makan ya!"

Mitsutada mengacir pergi. Ookurikara bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannya…

Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Ruang makan citadel sangatlah luas, dan bisa menampung semua toudan (plus saniwa, tentunya). Dan saat ini ia akan berduaan—lagi—dengan Mitsutada di ruangan seluas itu…

Ookurikara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan "Menerkam"nya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia menggeser pintu menuju ruang makan lalu masuk. Ia duduk manis, menunggu Mitsutada. Beberapa menit kemudian Mitsutada masuk sambil membawa nampan.

"Nih, Kuri-chan, aku buatkan tempura kesukaanmu! Ada sup miso juga, habiskan ya~"

Mitsutada menghidangkan semangkuk nasi, sepiring tempura dan semangkuk sup. Ookurikara menelan ludah.

"Kau.. sendiri?"

"Aku? Tidak usah, buatmu saja!"

Ookurikara mengangguk. Setelah menggumamkan kata "Selamat makan" Ia menyuapkan masakan Mitsutada ke mulutnya.

Matanya membulat. Masakan Mitsutada memang terkenal enak namun entah kenapa kali ini masakannya terasa lebih enak dari biasanya. Mitsutada hanya senyum-senyum saat melihat Ookurikara melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?"

"I..ini lebih enak dari biasanya, Mitsutada." Jawab Ookurikara jujur.

"Ahaha, tentu saja dong. Habis…"

Wajah Mitsutada agak memerah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini untuk Kuri-chan, jadi tentu saja ini harus jadi yang paling enak…"

Ookurikara diam terbisu. Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Ookurikara ingin "Melahap" Pria yang amat manis ini sebagai pencuci mulutnya.

~OOo0oOO~

 **IwaHime**

"Gh—!"

Kousetsu meringis menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh perlawanan musuh. Pakaiannya kotor, bahkan sedikit sobek. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika sang saniwa menunjuknya untuk ikut berperang. Ia tidak mau melawan. Lagipula rasanya tidak adil juga, kalau semua orang berperang kecuali dia.

Tapi tetap saja, Ia sangat membenci peperangan.

Ia melihat musuh yang lagi-lagi hendak menyerangnya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya, hendak mengayunkannya.

"Ha!"

Mata Kousetsu membelalak ketika melihat ujung naginata yang menembus perut musuh. Sang musuh tumbang, memperlihatkan sang naginata bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Iwatooshi. Kau hampir menusukku." Gerutu Kousetsu.

"Gahaha! Habis, siapa suruh kau berdiri disitu?" Iwatooshi menyengir lebar.

"…Kenapa jadi salahku?" Kousetsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berbalik membelakangi Iwatooshi.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang, tentu saja. Musuhnya sudah kau habisi." Jawab Kousetsu tanpa menoleh.

"Baiklah, tapi sini dulu."

Kousetsu menoleh. Iwatooshi berjalan mendekatinya, merangkul pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Hup!"

Iwatooshi mengangkat Kousetsu, menggendongnya secara _bridal style_.

"Iwa..tooshi? apa-apaan—"

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Sudahlah, aku tak tega membiarkan putri ini berjalan~"

Iwatooshi menyengir lebar. Kousetsu memalingkan wajahnya, berharap wajahnya tak semerah bayangannya.

"Lain kali, tetap disisiku kalau berperang. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari musuh sebisaku, Kousetsu!"

~OOo0oOO~

 **HeshiSou**

"Nnn…" Pria bersurai merah muda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekeliling, merasa bingung akibat sekitarnya yang asing. Itu bukan kamarnya.

Ia mendapati sesosok pria yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk sambil mengenggam tangannya. Poni pria itu sedikit menutup matanya. Souza melihat tangannya yang dibalut perban. Perlahan ia teringat apa yang terjadi siang itu.

Souza dan yang lainnya berhadapan dengan sesosok yari yang ganas. Yari itu melawan mereka secara membabi buta. Souza sampai kehilangan kesadarannya akibat terluka parah. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara parau Hasebe meneriakkan namanya.

Tanpa ada yang memberitahu pun ia sudah tahu pasti, Hasebe yang telah merawatnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Perlahan ia bangkit, mendekati pria itu.

Wajahnya yang disinari sinar rembulan yang mengintip masuk dari jendela tampak sangat menawan. Souza menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Hasebe menangisinya?

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir, Hasebe." Souza mengecup pipi pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih."

~OOo0oOO~

 **HoriKashuu**

"Aaah, aku kesal."

Kashuu menoleh ke arah pria bermata biru terang yang tengah mencabuti rumput liar bersamanya itu. Peluh membasuh keningnya.

"Kenapa, Horikawa?"

"Kane-san pergi ekspedisi… aku tak akan bertemu dia selama beberapa hari…" Jawab Horikawa murung.

"Aaah, karena itu."

Kashuu mengangguk mengiyakan. Meskipun sejujurnya—ia agak tidak suka kalau Horikawa terus menerus membahas Izumi no Kami Kanesada.

"Ah, aku juga kesal karena Yasusada. Ia mengejekku, mengataiku jelek dan tak berguna. Apa itu benar ya…"

"Aku tak berpikir demikian kok."

Kashuu menoleh kearah Horikawa. "Eh?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku Kashuu itu menawan dan kuat, kok. Mungkin Yasusada cuma bercanda. Habis, dimataku Kashuu itu tidak ada yang salah sama sekali." Ucap Horikawa sambil tersenyum.

"Ah—"

Wajah Kashuu sontak memerah, mendengar pujian dari wakizashi yang ia sukai itu. Horikawa… memujinya? Apa itu artinya… apa mungkin Horikawa menyukainya, meskipun cuma sedikit? Jantung Kashuu berdebar-debar, ia menemukan secercah harapan.

"Tapi yaa, tentunya masih lebih sempurna Kane-san, ehehe~ Kane-san lebih ganteng, lebih tinggi, lebih… lebih semuanya."

"Oh."

~OOo0oOO~

 **KogiNaki**

'Rubah' itu berjalan di teras citadel. Hari itu cuacanya sempurna, dan Kogitsunemaru berniat menikmatinya. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tak bisa melakukannya.

"Nakigitsune… kenapa kau mengintipiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kogi yang merasa risih karena dipandangi Nakigitsune dari balik pohon.

"Keluarlah. Aku nggak gigit kok." Goda Kogitsunemaru. Nakigitsune tampak ragu, namun perlahan ia berjalan menjauhi pohon itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Kogitsunemaru mendapati sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

"Rubahmu mana?"

Nakigitsune membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya kembali. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Ia tampak gugup.

"Hei, kau tak perlu takut-takut begitu."

Hening.

"Hei, lihat aku."

Hening.

"Kubilang lihat aku."

Kogitsunemaru memegang dagunya dan mengadahkan wajah Nakigitsune agar menatapnya. Nakigitsune tampak terkejut, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Adap apa? wajahmu semerah kepiting rebus… kau lucu."

Nakigitsune menggigit bibirnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau bisa bicara kan? Coba sebut namaku~"

Nakigitsune masih terdiam.

"…ko…"

"Ko?"

"Kogitsu…ne…"

"Ah, jangan gugup begitu. Nanti aku cium lho."

"Ko…Kogitsunemaru-dono."

Kogitsunemaru melepaskannya. "Kau tidak mau aku cium ya?" Candanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecawa…

'Cup'

"Eh?" Pipi Kogi mendadak memanas ketika merasakan kecupan dari bibir Nakigitsune

Nakigitsune menarik diri. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku… itu… sudah kan?" Nakigitsune tersenyum manis. Oh, rasanya Kogitsunemaru ingin melelh melihatnya.

~OOo0oOO~

(A/N) Halo! Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca FF sayaa~~ *laughs* jadi yang mana yang OTP kalian? Ato jangan-jangan semuanya? Wah.  
Mungkin author bakal bikin chapter kedua buat FF ini. Mungkin. Kalo niat. Jadi yaa kalo mau OTP kalian ada disini, just tell me. Siapa tahu dimasukin. Sekali lagi makasih~

With love,  
Porcelain-Rabbit.


End file.
